Cholka☆Love
Cholka☆Love (Cholka☆Love lit. Chocolate Dancing☆Love) is a song featured in Project Diva Pretty Cure! F. It debuted in episode 21, where Miwa and "Mystery Guy" have a talk. The performers are the voices of the characters, Fujtia Saki and Ishikawa Kaito. The song is currently not featured in a vocal album. Lyrics Tv Size. Romaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= ~ Cholka☆Love ~ ~ Cholka☆Love ~ ~ This Cholka☆Love ~ My heart is fractured all because of your cuten-! *Why couldn't I help myself?* "You worry too much asking multiple questions you don't know how to answer" "You love me too-" "No I don't!" "Oh really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" "It's not like that!.." "Have you seen the name of this song?" I skip along the sidewalk thinking of you If so; If I love you then why haven't I earn the courage to just kiss you! Chocolate☆Love like on valentines day exchange the sweetest chocolate to me Ice cream☆Love "Kaito loves it, doesn't he?" "Uh, yeah-" "You must like it, too, Mystery boy =^_^=" "Staaapppppp =_=" "You don't know how to spell!" "You must be an old man pretending to be a little girl. Perv" "What?!" I wish to find that special some (I wish to find my one and only) oneeeeeeeee person who understands me wait- Chocolate☆Love like on valentines day exchange the sweetest chocolate to me Cholka (Ice cream love)☆Love The best love in the world I met you (I love you) I love you but somethings in the way Well what is it?- Nothing.. Chocolate Ice cream-Polka-Cholka☆Love Full Size. Romaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= ~ Cholka☆Love ~ ~ Cholka☆Love ~ ~ This Cholka☆Love ~ My heart is refractured all because of your cuten-! *Why couldn't I help myself?* You worry too much asking mutiple questions you don't know how to answer No I don't! Oh really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It's not like that!.. Have you seen the name of this song? I skip aloung the sidewalk thinking of you If so; If I love you then why haven't I earn the courage to just kiss you! Chocolate☆Love like on valentines day exchange the sweetest chocolate to me Ice cream☆Love "Kaito loves it, doesn't he?" "Uh, yeah-" "You must like it, too, Mystery boy =^_^=" "Staaapppppp =_=" "You don't know how to spell!" "You must be an old man pretending to be a little girl. Perv" "What?!" "Hey @MikoHatsune, you didn't log on today." "I know, I was sick." "You should've told me. If you didn't know, i'm the funky doctor! " "Eewww, perv! (╯°□°)╯︵" "Your the perv, sick old man!" "Hey, I am not old!" "Nor am I an old man..." I hope to see you again online so we can sing together sometime? Why am I blushing!? She's in love with me... right? Somehow, I keep looking on my friend's list. If I could heart someone I loved it would be... "@nothappynaru!" "WHAT?!" Mystery☆Love The best of all kinds of love Mysterious and a fun "game" to play Who's my true valentine's secret admirer? Miracle☆Love I wish to find that special some (I wish to find my one and only) oneeeeeeeee person who understands me wait- You are-Stupid! You can-Ugh, get it right! It's me, M-Nononooo!!! You aren't an old guy, are you?-Ugh, what am I saying?! Chocolate☆Love like on valentines day exchange the sweetest chocolate to me 'l e v a n + C h o c o l a t e + I c e C r e a m = The ultimate love in the whole entire-' 'game! right?'c/center> Cholka (Ice cream love) ☆Love The best love in the world I met you (I love you) I love you but somethings in the way Well what is it?- Nothing.. Chocolate Ice cream-Polka-Cholka☆Love Trivia References Category:OmegaPri Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F songs Category:Songs